


The Valkyrie

by wonderfulmax90



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: This chapter happens in the past along with every other even numbered chapter from now on.





	1. Chapter One

My feet thudded on the ground as I looked around the strange new world. There was no one around and I seemed to be the only one in the forest. My people needed me to scout this new world for other signs of life and yet I could see none. The air was breathable and there was some plant life. But yet, I heard no rustling of animals. Not even with my superhuman hearing, could I detect a single life form. It was eerily quiet for a planet that was supposed to be filled with lifeforms. My father could have easily been wrong, but I was determined to find life. So, I walked onward with my longsword dragging on the ground behind me.  
I walked on for a few miles as the leaves crunched beneath my feet. I kept moving for what seem like forever. There was nothing behind me and I had no idea which way was which. I turned around lightly and tried to find the right direction, north. But without the sun or suns in the sky, I had no idea where I was. It was midnight and the moon was straight up in the sky. I would have to wait at least another hour before anything would happen. Only then would I be able to tell what direction I was going to head in. I had no time to waste though, so I headed onwards as I looked ahead.  
Finally I was able to get out of the forest and stumbled upon a small cabin in the woods. I turned and looked around. There were no other houses around. There could be other houses but they could be miles away. A breeze flew through the forest and a chill touched my wound. I hissed in pain and moved away from the breeze. My hand wrapped over the gash and tried to keep it from the cold. There was a light on in the cabin, so maybe someone was home. Someone that could help me with my injuries. I headed towards the cabin and knocked on the wooden door.  
A few moments passed before I knocked again. Then another few moments passed and I did the same thing again. This time someone walked up and answered the door. A man stood and looked at me, a warm smile appearing on his face. I smiled back and blushed a bit as he looked over me. His eyes looked down and turned to confusion as he looked at my outfit. Which I guess was a bit out of place for this world. He wore a pair of large grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie. The hood was pulled over his head and his eyes were covered slightly. He was not much older than what I appeared to be which must be late teens to early twenties.  
“Halloween was yesterday, bro.” The man chuckled and looked over at me once more as he smiled. I looked at him slightly, my brow furrowed and tilted my head slightly.  
“I do not know of this holiday that you call ‘halloween’ but we do have something similar back home.” The man tilted his head and shook it a bit, stepping aside and gesturing for me to come inside.  
“You must’ve taken something real strong buddy. Did you take any drugs last night? Drink anything you shouldn’t have? You should get inside man, sleep off some of whatever you took. It’s too cold outside for you to be out there all night.” He asked as I looked over at him. He moved into a room to the right of us. I walked in after him and smiled.  
It was a warm room light by two lamps in adjacent corners of the room. The color scheme was dark browns and oranges. There were a few knitted blankets on the couch which sat across from a box with moving pictures. My dad had said those were called televisions on Midgard. An elderly lady sat in a rocking chair just diagonally from the television and smiled as I walked in. The man walked over and kissed her on her temple. She gave him a gummy smile and went back to her knitting. He smiled and went to the couch, sitting in the far left of it. He motioned for me to sit down and I smiled lightly. I walked awkwardly and sat down on the couch opposite of the man who let me inside.  
“Well, aren’t you the cutest little girl I have ever seen. That costume is so adorable, did you make it yourself or did someone else make it for you?” The old lady asked as I looked at her. She squinted as she looked over me.  
“My sisters and I were granted these suits of armor by Odin for our dedication to our home.” I bowed my head lightly and smiled at the thought.  
“Okay, if you say so.” The man rolled his eyes and turned to grab the remote off of the coffee table, turning on the television.  
I spent most of the night like that. We watched at least two hours of the television. The woman actually ended up falling asleep in her chair. The man eventually had to go and wake her up. Eventually she hobbled back to her bedroom. Then the man ended up to going over to the television and manually turning it off. He stood in front of it and looked at me. I turned and looked at the man in front of me. He smiled and looked at me lightly, eyes turning dark.  
“Why are you looking at me like that? Am I intruding? You can tell me if I am intruding. I can leave if you want. You are the first person I saw once I made contact.”  
“I don’t know what you are here for but I know you are going to get the hell out of dodge once you get up in the morning.” The man walked away and I sat on the couch.  
A few moments later, the man came back with some boxers and a shirt. I looked at him a he tossed the clothing at me. In his free hand sat a toothbrush and some toothpaste. He walked away and left me all alone to strip, I guess. So I did so and set my armor on the coffee table. I looked around once dressed and sighed. The man came back in and handed me the toothbrush and toothpaste, pointing down the hallway. Most likely towards a bathroom where I could do the same. I turned and walked, following the man’s finger.  
“She is a wonderful woman and you must keep her here. She is a lot more powerful than what you think. She is a Valkyrie from Asgard. I know that armor from anywhere.” The old woman croaked as I brushed my teeth, her bedroom being just across from the bathroom.  
“She is not from a mythical race of people, grandma. She is just a little bit lost from Halloween. She probably took some drugs and got lost.” The man fired back as I leaned into the closed door between me and the hallway.  
“I still have my mind, Joshua and I know what a Valkyrie is. Her armor was forged in the depths of Odin’s palace. Made from the blood of slain Frost Giants and dragons. She is apart of a race of peoples that can help us.” The old woman coughed and hacked for a few seconds before she stopped.  
“She is not a fucking Valkyrie, grandmother. She is a normal human being and she can not help us.” My hand stopped in its place as I listened in on the conversation more than brushing my teeth.  
“If she is not a Valkyrie, then explain why we have War on his way from England. Explain why the world's ending and we are tasked to save it.” My hand leapt to my chest as my heart beat faster than a hummingbird’s wings.  
“War is not what I care about because he is not real and you are going crazy.” I felt the door slam and the stomping of the man on the ground.  
I finished brushing my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I headed into the room I had come out of and looked at the man on the couch. Tears filled his eyes and they were already bloodshot. His hands were shaking and he looked at me. He looked down quickly and avoided eye contact. I went over and sat down next to him. There was a cushion between us as we looked at each other. One hand tapped his knee as he looked at me. He looked over at me and looked back at his lap. We sat in silence other than the few sniffles that came from Joshua. His hoodie had been pulled back and his hands touched his short, dark hair. His brown eyes shot back at me and looked back down. I turned and looked back at him as he sighed.  
“If you head the conversation with my grandmother and I, you have to promise me that you will forget it. You were not meant to hear that. She was just being a senile old woman.” He whispered as I looked at me.  
“Of course, I didn’t hear it anyways.” I shrugged and looked back at him. He nodded and looked down at his lap. I nodded and looked at him.  
“My grandmother is pretty crazy, but she’s a good person with a great heart.” Joshua smiled and giggled lightly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“She seems like one.” I smiled and looked at the television, wanting to see what these Midgardians liked to watch.  
“She is just an amazing person and she made sure I was raised right after my parents died in a car crash.”  
“Oh, Thor told me that he had to save someone from a car crash once but this was just when cars were being first invented. It wasn’t really his job to do, but he was already walking around your fine planet when he witnessed the crash.” I smiled and looked over at him lightly.  
“You’re a little weird, you know that right? Those drugs must have a really long life. I want whatever you are on.” Joshua smiled and looked at me lightly.  
“I am not on any drugs, I swear on Odin that I am not. I am completely sober. Even if I was on drugs, they would have no effect on me. My metabolism is much higher than the average Misgardian’s metabolism.” I turned and looked at Joshua. He nodded, reaching over to grab the remote off of the coffee table. He held it in his hands a bit before setting it back down next to the armor. His hand brushed against it and goosebumps appeared on his flesh.  
“Was that really given to you by Odin? Was it really forged with the blood of Frost Giants and dragons, enemies you slain? Are you a really a Valkyrie from Asgard?” Joshua stared at the armor with blank eyes.  
“Of course it was given to me by Odin. I told you both that before. It was gifted to all of us during a feast while we celebrated another victory over the Frost Giants. Of course, the blood it was forged from only came from dragons. Well, a singular dragon named Otho. He had enough iron in his blood to forge all of our armor. All of the Valkyries were gifted these and it is the last thing I have to remind me of my fallen sisters.” I smiled and looked at him. He looked back at me and dropped his eyes after I caught them.  
“So you really just dropped out of the sky and came to earth because?” He furrowed his brows as he side eyed me.  
“My people have been displaced. Hel destroyed the entire planet with her powers and I was sent on a mission to find a habitable planet for my people. I was tasked with looking at Midgard and living here for awhile before being picked up by my people to report back to them.”  
“So how long do you think you’ll be here? A few weeks? A few months? A year maybe?” He looked at my hands as I fiddled with my fingers, picking at the extra skin around my hands.  
“Maybe a few weeks towards a few months. No more than a year because I have to see what my people explored and what they have also reported back. Though I guess I could be here a few years since space travel is a little wonky. But I am sure I won’t notice the time difference.” I smiled and looked at him lightly. He did the same and moved closer towards me, wrapping an arm around me. I stiffened and he dropped his hand, looking down.  
“What would happen if you stayed here longer than a few years? Turn into someone like me? A human?” He asked as he looked back at me.  
“I have no idea where I’d be going or what would happen to me, but I believe I will stay the way I was born. I will have an ungodly lifespan and will probably outlive whatever friends I make here on Midgard.” I turned and looked at him, my eyes growing heavy lightly.  
“Why don’t you end up going to sleep for tonight? I’m so sorry that I kept you awake.” Joshua stood up and looked at me.  
I laid down on the couch and cuddled into the pillow. The couch was comfortable enough, but it was nothing compared to the bed I had back home. Well, that was before it was destroyed. Joshua pulled one of the knit blankets over me and sighed. I looked up at the ceiling and heard the thudding of Joshua’s footsteps on the carpet. I sighed and watched as the lights turned out. My eyes fluttered shut as I tried to sleep. I tossed and turned for a bit then eventually drifted off to my dreams. Only there I could see my people.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens in the past along with every other even numbered chapter from now on.

I walked through the spacious hallways of the Asgardian palace. I smiled as my armor glinted in the candlelight. My footsteps echoed and they were the only ones I could hear. The servants had their feet enchanted by Loki so that they made no sound. My cape dragged on the ground as I tried to look for someone to take a walk with. The palace was so big and you could very easily hide if you wanted to. I turned and looked at the ornate hallways with glowing eyes. I was the only one of the Valkyries who was allowed into the palace without special permission. I turned as a shadow crossed my vision.  
“Well, how is the only male Valkyrie in existence doing?” I turned and watched as a man stepped into my vision. I looked at the god of tricks and crossed my arms lightly.  
“The honor is losing its specialty now that it has been said and celebrated for centuries. My decision to be a man wasn’t a decision at all. It was just that my parts didn’t match what my mind had been telling me this entire time.” I turned as I tried to avoid the piercing hazel eyes that looked over at me.   
“But it is still very honorable of you and very brave. You could have continued to hide and yet you didn’t.” I turned once more and sighed a bit. Every time I tried to hide or avoid eye contact with the god, he moved into my vision. He was always in my vision whenever I was with him and there was no avoiding it.   
“I couldn’t hide it because I was able to get the woman who had been harassing and blackmailing me for centuries kicked out of the Valkyrie regiment I was in. I couldn’t take it anymore and all of the harassment just couldn’t get to me anymore. That’s all I ever wanted and I had to come out to do it. Surprisingly I was able to keep my position. I was sure I was going to get kicked out because I was a man and the Valkyries are all women warriors. They didn’t care and they said they didn’t want to waste such a nice warrior with centuries of experience on their hands.” I turned and looked at him lightly. A smile creeped up on his face as he looked at me.   
“It was very brave of you, but of course I already said that before. But it’s nice to know that there is another person like me out here on Asgard. It was so lonely and I always thought I wasn’t the only one. Well, could you pleasure me with a walk through the gardens?” He asked as I walked a bit ahead of him.   
“I don’t know why you would want me to go with you. I don’t think I’m all that interesting.” I moved and looked at him from over my shoulder.  
“Weren’t you already going to go to the gardens already?” He walked next to me and extended a hand towards me. I sighed, already knowing I was trapped. I took his hand and he lead me outside.   
“Well, you got me there Loki.” I turned and held his hand lightly as his cold fingers intertwined with my own.   
“I can not compare your handsomeness to the beauty of the gardens. It would be like comparing a sunset to the moonlight on a clear night.” Loki looked over me and smiled lightly.   
“Your silvertongue will not work on me, Loki. I am stronger than the maidens you try to seduce.” I giggled and looked at the roses in front of me.   
“Yes, but you can just admire the words I twist to make sure you feel good about yourself. Is that what everyone wants? Someone to lavish them with the most wonderful of words?” He asked as I looked at him.  
“Some people just want to feel like they are loved. I personally wanted to be able to feel loved more than being lavished with words. I feel like I just wanted to be loved and feel like it. If that makes any sense at all.” I turned and looked at him.  
“Then I guess I will just quiet my tongue then.” He smiled and looked at me. I kept walking and picked up a lily that had fallen on the ground. Loki took the flower and put it behind my ear. I smiled and took a look at myself in the pond.   
“Why did you do that?” I asked as I looked at the reflection once more, taking in my feminine features.   
“Maybe you will see what I see. That you will see that you are able to be handsome and masculine. It’s hard not being able to see what you know you are. You see all of these feminine features and I see all of these masculine features.” I turned and looked at the man behind me as he smiled at me.  
“Okay, why the hell are you being so weird. If you’re going to be this weird, I can just leave.” I turned on my heel and began to walk away.  
A hand gripped my wrist and pulled me back. I sighed and looked down. I turned and sighed once more. Loki smiled as I looked down at my feet. He looked at someone as they walked past me and Loki. I pulled away and sighed, walking away from him. I headed as I walked up to my room in the palace. I kept walking and opened the door up. It wasn’t a lavish room but it was nice and all. I stripped out of my confining armor. I pulled out my red silk pajamas before I went to go wash and braid my hair.   
“Please do not just walk away from me ever again. I really enjoyed your company and I wanted to continue being around you.” Loki’s voice came from the doorway and I turned towards his voice, sighing a bit.   
“I don’t think anyone could ever enjoy my company.” I looked over my body and sighed a bit as I side eyed myself in the mirror.   
“Do you think I would stop talking to you because you are a little on the chubbier side? That because you enjoy a bit of food now and then that I will just stop talking to you? That is a ridiculous reason to dump someone out of my life.” Loki looked at me and I stepped back a bit.   
“No, no. I don’t think that’s the reason. I’m sorry.” I turned and went into the bathroom, hiding myself from his prying eyes.  
I took my hair down from its braid and brushed out the curls, or tried to. My hair puffed up and looked at myself. I went over and straightened it with some straightening cream. My hazel eyes stared back at me as I popped some colored contacts in and tried to make sure I looked okay. I turned and looked at the reflection in the mirror. I definitely didn’t like what I saw at all. That’s why I changed what I looked like. I was too chubby compared to the rest of the Valkyries and there were some pretty chubby women who fought and died with me. Maybe by changing what I didn’t like about myself, someone would like me. Valkyries were allowed to marry and have children. That was mostly because we had to make sure there were more potential Valkyries. No one had even looked at me like that. Which ended up with me being teased by those who were in love with someone. I guess no one really wanted me or even talk to me at all.   
“Trust me, I want your company. Please come out of the bathroom. I know you’re hiding from me because I want to see that handsome face of yours. I missed you a lot.” Loki’s voice was soft and sad sounding. I turned and stood at the door, ready to open it up but I didn’t. I just stood with my hand on the golden knob.   
“How do I know that you’re not just tricking me?” Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at the door between the two of us.   
“I guess you’ll just have to trust me.” I leaned my back against the door and sat down, my hands cupping my face as tears fell out of my eyes.   
“But no one can trust someone who is the god of tricks.” I turned and looked at myself once more in the mirror.   
“Please, just trust me for once. Prove yourself, and me, wrong. Come out and enjoy another walk with me. I promise I won’t try to trick you. Even the god of tricks gets tired of doing them every once in awhile. Please come join me on a walk? Or do I have to enjoy the beauty of the flowers without the most handsome man on this planet?”  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea. Not with someone as lowly as me.” I whispered, knowing he could hear me but I hoped that he couldn’t.   
“You are not as lowly as you think. You were a brave warrior who has fought in battle more times than any of us can count, and we have infinate years to be here to count. Please join me and make me the happiest man in the whole wide world.” I stood and opened the door, looking at the hazel eyes that burned with so much passion.   
“Of course, why the hell not? I don’t have much to lose anyways. Well, unless you count my heart.” I had developed a crush on this man for a few years and he had never seemed to notice me.   
“Thank you, you have made me feel so much better.” Loki clutched his chest, laughing a bit and smiled lightly as I giggled. The smile on his face made me feel so much better. It gave me butterflies in my chest and stomach.   
“It took a lot of breaking down to get me to this point.” I jested happily as I took his hand in mine. He moved me out to the gardens with a slight blush on his cheeks.   
“I do not think these flowers could ever compare to you, and my mother took a lot of time choosing the prettiest ones out of all the nine realms. Though, it is a useless comparison to make to a beautiful creature like you.” I smiled and blushed as Loki kissed my hands with ice cold lips.   
“You make me blush too much. You are too kind to me, Loki.” I smiled as he bowed slightly in front of me.   
“I am not to kind to you and this is what you deserve to get on a daily basis. You deserve to be treated like the king you deserve to be. I am ready to make you feel like a king at the snap of a finger. Festivals on Midgard in your name, huge feasts on your name day, a statue in the hall of heros. I don’t know what else, but that should be all for now. You deserve to be honored like the hero you are.” I turned and looked over at him as we continued to walk through the flowers. I smiled as he held my hands in his.   
“I don’t think I need all of that, my love.” I turned and looked at him, smiling lightly as a blush creeped to my cheeks.   
“Yes, you do. For being the first male Valkyrie alone could be the first honor on your tombstone.” I turned and looked at him as I smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around me.   
“Oh my gods, that shouldn’t be the only thing about me. I am more than the first male Valkyrie. I am a warrior and the goddess...god of so much more than that.” I turned and looked at him lightly as he smiled at me.   
“Well, I am so sorry about that. Maybe I will end up knowing you a bit more.” Loki lifted his eyebrow and smiled lightly at me. I turned and looked at him.   
“Maybe you will know me more if you play those cards of yours right.” I smiled once more as we kept walking down the rows and rows of flowers. I turned and kept walking, looking around. The beauty of the gardens never ceased to amaze me. Even centuries later, I was still in awe by his beautiful gardens.   
“You know, I love all of these flowers. They make the whole palace and the spreadings around it smell so amazing.” Loki walked behind me and I smiled lightly as we kept moving. I turned and looked at Loki and I smiled lightly.  
“I don’t know what you want and I am not sure of your intentions with me. If your intentions are good, I am glad that you are able to like someone like me as a friend. If they are bad, I would hope you would tell me that you are approaching me with that intention.” I turned and looked at him, sighing a bit as I looked over at him.   
“My intentions with you are good so far. I do believe that I am going to be next to you for awhile. You do not have to be worried about me leaving at any time. I hope you know that you will be able to enjoy my company for awhile. I will not be leaving you and I feel like we would make great friends.” I smiled lightly and looked at him. I turned and looked at him once more before I turned to walk with him.   
“Thank you for being somewhat honest with me. It means a lot to me.” I smiled and looked at him lightly.   
“I know, which is why I was so honest with you. Midgardians say that honesty is the best policy. Though, I do not know why they have to say that. Honesty should be a given amongst all races of people. It was a wonderful idea in theory but I don’t know why you haven’t heard of it. I adopted that a long time ago and I have been living by it for centuries. Though, the phrase has been used in different variations in different languages over the years. But, I do know that I was able to use it with you because you deserve to be told the truth.”  
“Oh? Is there any more truth that you have been keeping close to your chest?” I blushed and looked at him lightly.


	3. Chapter Three

I jolted awake, a small shine of sweat covered my forehead. My heart pounded in my chest. A hand clasped onto where my heart was and tried to calm it down. I took a few deep breaths and sighed. My other hand was shaking violently. Tears stung at my eyes as I looked over to the bedside table. There sat a wonderful locket with a picture of me and my fallen love in it. I never took it off unless I had to sleep. Even then I dreaded taking off the wonderful necklace. It was all I had left of my boyfriend and fiance. I shouldn’t have taken it off on this foreign planet.   
I stood and walked around the room. It was small and more homely than the spacious room I had back home. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a weirdo on this new planet. I was bulky and a bit chubby compared to even these Midgardians. I pulled and sat down on the bed. My hazel eyes glowed a deep amber orange as I shook away the thought. I couldn’t have my father coming in and breaking up everything. I could not have him spying on me now. Not when I was wearing Midgardian clothes. I would have to remind myself to check up on him as soon as I was out of these clothes.   
I turned and tried to go back to sleep but Joshua walked in and I groaned. He walked over and looked at me. He turned and pulled the curtains open. I turned and rubbed my eyes a bit. The bright yellow sunlight burned my eyes. Midgardian nights were a little bit shorter than I expected. I turned and sighed, still rubbing my eyes a bit. Joshua turned away from the windows and looked at me. His hands were on his hips as he looked at me. I turned and looked at him lightly. He looked over at me and sighed a bit. I looked over him and he turned, sitting down at the foot of the bed.   
“Good morning. What is your name, again? I don’t think gran and I caught it while we were talking it.” I groaned and looked at him before burying my head in the pillow.  
“My name is...it is...what is it again?” I looked down and sighed a bit. I couldn’t remember the name I had before the Valkyrie. The name given to me on the day I was born. I shook my head and tried to remember what it was, but I didn’t know. I couldn’t find my own name amongst the name that the women had given me.   
“So you can’t remember your own name?” He asked as he looked over me. I turned and looked at him. He nodded and looked at me.   
“No, not that I can remember. I can not remember it all the name at all. I am such an idiot sometimes. Maybe my father wiped my memory of it.” I turned and looked at my hands lightly as I stood up.   
“Well, my name is Joshua and my gran’s name is Ida. We both live here and I have to go to work in the afternoons to support the both of us. I work the night shift at the local hospital as a nurse.” I nodded and rummaged through the drawers, trying to find my armor.   
“Did you see where I put my armor last night? I don’t know where I would have put it.” I turned and looked at Joshua. He shrugged and looked at his hands lightly as I walked around the room. He tilted his head and sighed a bit. I turned away and looked at my hands.   
“I don’t know about that. Maybe it’s still on the coffee table where you put it?” He asked and I nodded, heading over to the door.   
I headed out to the room and sighed a bit. There was my armor, neatly folded and not in the way I had folded it last night. This was a lot neater than the pile of clothes I had put on the coffee table. Ida stood working in the kitchen and smiled as I picked up the clothes. I waved and looked at her. She smiled once more and looked at me lightly. My smile faded as she stared at me longer. Her eyes turned hard and dark as she looked over me.   
“You look like someone I once knew here on Midgard, as you Asgardians call it.” She whispered as she looked at me.   
“What do you mean by ‘as you Asgardians call it’?” I took a cautious step towards the woman as he hair shifted in the light momentarily turning into flames and her eyes turning dark black even though it was perfectly light outside.   
“Well, us demons like to call it Earth, and not Midgard.” Her voice turned dark as she looked at me lightly.   
“Well, I am sure a demon and a Valkyrie could come to an agreement?” I turned and looked at her, giving her a once over as I held my armor close to my chest.   
“Of course, I am sure there is something. Why don’t you leave my house and I don’t tell War where you are? I hear there is a pretty bounty on the head of any Asgardian found on Earth. I am sure there is an even prettier bounty on the head of any Valkyrie.” She smiled and I nodded, backing out of the room. I turned and placed my hand on the doorknob, opening the door and trekking out of the room.


	4. Chapter Four

“You look gorgeous in the mornings, don’t you know that?” Loki asked as he took my hand as we walked through the library. I blushed and touched some of the spines.   
“I do not think I am that gorgeous. I am just another normal Asgardian, Loki. I think we both know that.” I turned and looked at him as he looked down lightly, dropping my hand as I turned to pull a book off of the shelves.   
“Well, you are to me and I do not know why you don’t see that in the mirror every morning. You are the most handsome one here, besides me of course.” Loki looked at me and sighed lightly as I flipped through the book.  
“I really do not know why you want to make sure I know that I am so handsome in your eyes.” I turned and moved towards the tables between the rows of books.   
“Well, I want to woo you and my mom has tasked me with wooing you and it seems like I am not doing that great of a job.” I turned and looked at him as he brushed his fingers over the back of the chair.   
“You were tasked with wooing me by your mother, the queen of all the gods and Asgardians? Wow, thanks for letting me know.” I said sarcastically as I turned to look at the book in front of me.   
“I definitely ruined the magic now and I was supposed to be good a magic. I’m sorry about that.” Loki sighed and sat down next to me lightly as I turned away from him, avoiding eye contact with him.  
“Yes, yes you were supposed to be good with that and you were actually supposed to be really good at that.” I turned and kept reading the book in my lap. His hands crept over my shoulders and smiled lightly against my neck as he nuzzled into it.   
“Maybe I can show you what kind of magic I can work on you?” I pushed him away and groaned a bit, my eyes still on the paper.   
“Maybe you could just learn to disappear?” I asked disdainfully as I looked at my book lightly and closed it. I heard Loki get up and leave the library.  
~  
I walked back into the room and sighed lightly. My neck had knots in it. My hands were dry and cracking. My legs were not used to the weight on them just yet. My back screamed as I stood straight. My tailbone ached from sitting on it too long. I peeled off my clothing and looked at the bed. It was calling my name. I had spent hours of my life in the library and sighed as I turned and looked at the bed. I pulled on some silk pajamas and smiled lightly. They were really warm, but light as well. It was good for me since I didn’t like being weighed down by heavy clothing. I rubbed my neck and sat down on the bed, looking at the bedside table.   
There were roses and other flowers from the gardens placed into a flower crown, much like the ones those stupid female Midgardian teens were infatuated with. I smiled and picked it up, the flowers turning into glass and jewels in a flutter of scents from the different flowers. A note written on a piece of parchment dropped from the crown and sat on my lap. I picked it up and read through the beautiful cursive. ‘I must let you know that what I said today was such a mess up. I did not mean to tell you that my mom had set me out to woo you. She was just really worried about me not finding a suitable mate. I just want to woo someone like you and you are an amazing person. You make my heart flutter and my stomach fill with butterflies. I know I am not much, but I do want to get to know you a little bit better. Will you honor me by becoming my date to the winter solstice dance and feast tomorrow night? It would make me so pleased if you said yes. Also, would you wear this crown to the dance if you do not want to go with me? ~Loki” I smiled and looked back at the crown. I smiled and nodded my answer, not even answering out loud even though he could probably hear me from the other room.


	5. Chapter Five

I shook my head and tried to wipe the happy memory from my mind. My arms prickled with goosebumps as a slight snow fell from the sky. I had no idea where I was going or where I was heading. I just knew I had to get away from the demon in the cabin. My armor was still in my arms, my locket secured around my neck, and I had only passed one house in my miles of traveling, that one was empty. Did Joshua know where I was going? Did he not care? Would he ask where I had gone? Why I had left so abruptly? Was I going to keep away from the demon? Why was War wreaking havoc on Midgard and who was he? Should I be worried about him? Was Midgard safe for my people?   
I also shook those thoughts from my mind as I kept walking, coming upon another cabin and I smiled lightly. My heart thumped in my chest as I looked at the cabin. There was a light on and I rushed towards it, but the light flickered out almost immediately. I frowned and kept walking as I walked for a few more miles. My eyes fluttered shut momentarily and I forced myself awake. I kept walking and moved towards another door. It was a bunker and looked at it. I rushed towards it and banged on the metal door.   
“What do you want?” Two bright green eyes with flecks of brown looked at me through a slit in the door.  
“I just need shelter from the snow and cold. I need shelter for the night and then I can leave the vicinity.” I looked at him and smiled lightly. The door opened and I walked in happily.   
The man with green eyes stood eye level with me. His body was just as built as mine and he seemed to size me up. I nodded awkwardly and sighed, realizing I still looked like a feminine creature of Midgard. Another man walked in and I looked between the two. They looked like brothers, but not at all. Same eyes and facial structure were the only two things I could pic out between the two men that was similar. The shorter one had a few wrinkles around his eyes and laugh lines were around his mouth. He was definitely the older one of the two, though the height suggested otherwise. Both looked like they hadn’t slept in days and their clothing was wrinkled. I smiled and stood in front of them, flashing the armor onto my body, the Midgardian clothing falling to my feet in shreds. Both men jumped back and looked at me, wide eyed.   
“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing on Earth?” The man who let me in asked as I looked at him.   
“I need to find a new home for my people.and I was tasked with looking at Midgard as a potential home for the Asgardians.” I rolled my shoulders back and sized up both of the men at once. I smiled as they backed away from me.   
“Well, you look like an angel but you don’t speak like one.” I turned and looked at the man lightly.   
“He’s not an Angel of the Lord. He is a Valkyrie from Asgard. His home planet was just destroyed. All of the remaining Valkyries, the ones who survived Ragnarok anyways, were tasked to search the nine realms to find a new home. He is the only male Valkyrie to ever exist in the centuries of the world existing.” I turned and looked at a meek man in an oversized trench coat. I turned and looked at him, nodding.   
“I see have now encountered an Angel of the Lord. I already met a demon, I saw the dark and now I see the light.” The man nodded as I looked at him.   
“At least we have a clear divide the two.” He moved closer to me and whimpered lightly as I whipped out my sword. I cocked my head lightly as he took a step back. I smirked and looked between the three of them. The men looked at me with their confused eyes and furrowed brows.   
“At least we are able to see the human as a complicated being that is able to make even more complicated motivations. We even talk of the universe in more detail than you angels seem to.” I dragged my sword on the ground and it created a loud screeching sound on the wood, dents turning up in the once perfect flooring.   
“Well, don’t you look very...uh...threatening. What do you want to do intend to do with that sword of yours exactly?” The shorter one of the brothers asked as his eyes dropped to the sword that now dangled dangerously from my hand.   
“Get the angel out of the room and I’ll tell you more about why I’m here.” I shot a look at the man in the trench coat.   
“Whatever you tell them, they’ll tell me immediately after. So it’s best if you just tell all three of us.” He asked as I turned back towards the brothers.   
I sighed and brought the sword back towards my body, “The angel is right about me as much as it pains me. I am the only male Valkyrie in Asgard’s history. I only came out when I knew it was safe. This was the first time the Valkyries took on a male warrior and more importanty, a transgender male. They said that I was able to fight well enough and I already spent centuries fighting with the females I called my brethren. I am able to shapeshift and use magic much like my husband, the god of chaos. He fell during the conflict called Ragnarok. One my people are still recovering from. Right now, I am sure my people are safe housed on one of the nine realms. Though they can’t stay wherever they are for much longer. The Valkyries are out looking for a viable planet that we can house on. We don’t want to make whatever planet we are feel uncomfortable or that we will overthrow the homing race. We just want to make sure we have a place to be and call home after our homeworld was destroyed.”  
“So what makes you hate Gabriel over there so much? He never did anything to you. I believe you only just met.” The taller brother pointed towards the man in the trench coat.  
“All of the personifications of religion have met before. We were there acquainted before Earth was created but we never really interacted since. It’s mostly just the followers who tend to interact with us and, for better or for worse, with each other. I just am not a an of big religion. They tend to be a bit cocky and not what they tend to think they are.” I stood and looked between them, a new man entering the room.  
He was small and slight. He wore big clothes, at least two sizes two big for them. Hazel eyes looked back at me. His hair was brown and barely touched his shoulders. The man moved towards me as a small smile greeted me. It was large and dopey, just like I remembered it. I smiled back as my body shortened back down to the height I was when I met Loki. I wasn’t always this big bad man with large stature and a rage for killing, or vengeance which I didn’t like to use all the time because I wasn’t angry about Loki’s death. I turned as his eyes went glossy as he looked at me. All the light and recognition in them dying almost as soon as we locked eyes. My heart shattered into pieces just slightly as I looked at the doppelganger of my fallen love as the eyes just stared at me blankly.  
“Well, isn’t that just grand. The angry warrior from Asgard just got a bit less angry.” I turned and looked at the man who entered.   
“Who’s that?” I asked, pointing to the Loki doppleganger. The other two men looked at the one who just entered, a blade appearing on my neck. I rolled my eyes and groaned, accepting my position in this triangle.   
“Oh, we found him a few hours go on the side of the street. Has a few injuries we weren’t able to fix just yet because boy, was he hungrier than a stoner on April twentieth.” The taller man chuckled and the shorter brother chuckled, giving him a high five.   
“Let me help him, I have reason to believe that he is an Asgardian. I can heal his injuries and he can be off with me. We’ll get out of your hair in the morning. Please just let me help him, he could help me figure out if this is a habitable planet for my people. I know that God has His hand on most of this world, but I am sure He will allow us to take refuge here. It is His way, if I remember my teachings well enough. ‘Love thy neighbor’ and all of that helping shit.” I chuckled nervously and struggled against Gabriel’s knife just slightly.   
“Well, Dan and I could get you two set up in the spare room tonight. I’ll get the first aid kit and you can get some extra clothes, right Dan?” The taller of the two asked the shorter with a slight chuckle, smiling lightly as he ruffled the shorter hair of his brother who know had a name.  
“Of course, David. I can go get the extra sheets.” Dan spat at his taller brother. The blade dropped from my neck and looked at the man in front of me. My love and the other half of my heart. Even Gabriel left the two of us alone, the fluttering of wings signaling his departure.   
“You look like you have seen better days, my love. I can not believe you survived. Everyone told me that you had died, I mourned your death for days, weeks even.” I approached my love with caution as the light drained once again from his eyes. It seemed as though that every time he remembered me, his memory was wiped clean of me.   
“Who are you again?” He asked, his eyes still blank and losing more light by the second. My eyes stung with tears, maybe this wasn’t Loki as I originally thought. I turned and looked at him lightly, a tear falling to my cheek.


	6. Chapter Six

I walked into the large dining hall, following the sounds of cutlery on plates and laughter along with the same notes of music that was played at every celebration. My dress was a lovely red color as most of the planet hadn’t, and won’t, know about the announcement I had made to my warrior friends. The crown sat firmly atop my head as Loki locked eyes with me. They wouldn’t know about the announcement until the feast for my name day was outside. The room went quiet as I entered the room. I turned and watched as Loki walked down from the high table, coming over to greet me. I smiled as he extended a hand towards me. I giggled and held his hand in mine, blushing a bit. He lead me over to his gorgeous mother and handsome father. I bowed out of respect towards my king and queen.   
“You don’t have to bow to us, my love. We are honored to be in the presence of such a fine warrior. Though, as I am sure Loki will tell you, you are more like family than a normal Asgardian.” The queen smiled and bowed her head lightly. I nodded and looked at her, a smile on my face as she mentioned Loki.   
“He has yet to mention that fact to me. Though, admittedly, we do not talk as much as we used to.” I blushed and sighed lightly as I was sat down next to my friend.  
“Well I hope he does soon, he has taken quite a liking to you as of late.” The king laughed loudly and smiled at me as he slapped his son on the shoulder, a look of anguish enting my friends eyes.  
“That could easily fixed if he ever made a move on the lovely man he has eyes for.” The queen smiled as I blushed a bit.   
“Well, that crown of yours is very pretty, did Loki enchant some of the queen's flowers?” The king took a bit of his food and smiled, giggling a bit. I smiled all the same and looked at my friend who looked at me lightly. He gave me a small smile as I held his hand under the table.  
“He did and I found it just this morning. I love it, it was an amazing present. I am in love with the jewels mostly.” I smiled and looked over at the woman. She smiled and looked at me with warm eyes.   
“I am sure you love it more than everything. It is one amazing gift, very unique and I bet the flowers turning into the crown was just spectacular.” She smiled and looked at me as I turned back to Loki.   
“I am so sorry about my parents. They are very embarrassing when they are a bit drunk. I am sure you are able to allow them to excuse themselves.” Loki smiled and looked over at me as I blushed once more.  
“I am sure I can excuse them, I love them so much. As much as my own family and siblings. They are adorable and I can secure a loving for them even more over time.” I smiled and looked at my hands a bit. He smiled back and giggled lightly.   
“I am so sorry about the love they are doting on you though, they truly want me to court you.” I smiled and looked down as I ate a bit of food.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Don’t be so shy, I’m here to clean you up.” I whispered, looking at the man in front of me. He stripped down with no problem whatsoever. I smiled and looked down, taking in the muscular man in front of me. He smiled and looked at me, blushing lightly.  
He was built from years of doing hard work with his arms. His chest and stomach weren’t as built as his arms. There was a layer of chub along it as he smiled at me. He gave me a shy smile as I looked over some of the wounds. They were mostly superficial and would need only a light cleaning. A few bruises freckled his upper chest. His right eye was starting to get puffy. I smiled and looked at him as I opened to first aid kit, looking over his body wondering where I should start. After a moment, I began with a long scratch on his chest that ran from his right arm to his left hip.   
“This might sting a little bit.” I whispered, putting the antiseptic on a cotton ball before rubbing it lightly over the scratch. The man hissed lightly and I looked up at him, his eyes were closed shut in pain and he opened one eye to look at me. He blushed in embarrassment and balled up his fists instead.  
“I must look like such a wimp. You must have seen worse injuries on the battlefield and none of the warriors made a fuss, did they?” He asked, pulling his hands behind his back to make sure I had access to all of his wounds. At least, all of the wounds on his chest.  
“As much pain as us uterus wielders go through every month, we can still wail like a motherfucker when we’re in pain. It’s not like we aren’t impervious to pain, it’s just that we can take higher amounts of it. Though, I have heard the wails of a woman who had her leg blown off in World War Two. She was a nurse out in no-mans-land and an underground bomb when off just a few feet from her as she was helping a fallen warrior. She had her leg blown off clean at the knee. She wailed so loudly that she almost burst an eardrum, if yours wasn’t blown out by the bomb going off.” I chuckled and moved back to the first aid kit, looking at the assortment of bandages and cleaning supplies.   
“Well then, I guess men aren’t that loud when we’re in pain.” I turned and looked at him, coming over and pacing a bandage over the scratch.   
“No, you guys are much better. You guys try to be strong and try to make sure that women do not know that you are in pain. There’s this silent cry that you all do when you’re in pain. It’s just that we potential dates just can’t tell if you are ready to handle the real pain of loving someone. It helps showing pain when it means there’s a date on the line.” I smiled and finished up the rest of the wounds, looking at my good work.  
“Then, would you mind going on a date with me?” He asked, looking down at me. I blushed and sat him down on the bed.  
“I don’t even know your name or if the very least if I like you enough to go on a ‘date’ with you.” I sat down next to him as his head dropped to look at his hands, which laid in his lap.  
“Well, that’s the point of a date, don’t you think? To get to know someone and see if you like them. The name is William, by the way. William Aiden Masters and you are?” He asked as I looked at him.   
“That name has been lost on me over the years, sadly. All of us Valkyries tend to go by that name and that name only. Even when we get married, we keep the name Valkyrie and take our husband’s last name.” I turned my head lightly and looked at his face, a few scars of an unknown nature dimpled his cheeks.  
“Well then, what name have you always enjoyed. What names you might have given to your children if you had any.”  
“I always loved Midgardian names like Michael and Maxwell. Regal sounding, but relatively normal.”  
“How about Maxwell Andrew Hudson? Hudson is Jacob and Jason’s last name and I always liked Andrew as a name.” I nodded and looked at him lightly.  
“Maxwell Andrew Hudson.” The name rolled off my tongue so naturally, like I had been saying it for ages.  
“Sounds like you like it a lot. Do you like it?” He asked lightly as he looked at me. I nodded and looked down.   
“I like it a lot, actually. I love it, the sound of it. It’s like bells to me. It sounds so natural to me. Almost like it had been given to me in a past life.”   
I smiled as he laid down on the bed, a slight groan of pain escaping his mouth. I smiled and looked at him as I pulled the blanket over him. His eyes shut closed and light snores escaped his mouth. I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. A man was sleeping in the recliner, light snores escaping his mouth as well. The remote was on his lap and the soft glow of the television light up his face. I turned and looked at him as I got up to grab the remote from his lap. He sniffed as I paused, hand hovering over the remote in his lap. I sighed and looked down at the remote. It was clasped tightly between his fingers as he slept. The man groaned and turned over, ceasing his movement after that. I pried the remote from his hands and tried to change the channel.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Stop tickling me! Stop tickling me!” I yelled as I tried to hold back laughter. I pulled away from Loki as I smiled lightly. He giggled and pulled me close. I giggled as we looked into each other’s eyes. He smiled lightly as I laid back on the bed, my hair was probably splayed out across the pillow.   
“Well either way, you look gorgeous to me. Or should I say handsome? Sorry, words seem to be failing me right now.” I turned and looked at him from my position underneath him. I smiled and looked at him as I turned my head to the door of my room.   
“I have never seen the silver tongued god of mischief be at a loss for words. “ His hands creeped up my sides as his lips pressed a few kisses to the soft skin just below my ear.   
“Well that is what happens when you are the most handsome man in the whole universe.” He whispered as he nibbled on some skin on my neck. I smiled and moaned lightly as I looked at him. His eyes filled with love as he looked down at me. I blushed as he looked at me lightly.  
“I am not the most handsome man in the whole universe.” I moved slightly as I looked at him, pulling my slip down slightly as it rode up over my thighs. I kept my hands right there on the hem of the slip as I struggled lighty against his grip. I smiled as I looked at him as he glanced over me.  
“Well aren’t you a little liar. You are the most handsome man in the whole universe and I say so. No more arguing with me and you are the best person I ever had the chance of meeting. Don’t let anyone tell you anything else.” He booped my nose as I looked up at him. He smiled once more and ducked back down to my neck.   
“I don’t know why you chose me to love me.” I turned and looked at him as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I smiled as I looked back at him as I sighed a bit. His eyes trailed over my body and I stole a look at him.  
I was so aware of my body now that Loki was looking at me. I turned and looked at my body as I looked at my huge thighs. They were muscular but they were a little bit of fat covering them. I turned and looked at myself in an even better light as Loki came up for air. My stomach pudged out a bit as I tried to hold it in. I turned and looked at him as he began pulling up my slip a bit. He gave me a small kiss as he felt over my skin. A small moan left his lips as his fingertips felt over my skin. I smiled as his moans became more and more frequent. It seemed as if he was getting off on me feeling me up. I smiled as he looked at me lightly.   
The god kept giving me hickies up and down my neck. He felt over my body and kept smiling at me as I looked at him. My body wasn’t that good at recieving the attention of a man. I was just that inexperienced with the. No man had ever taken interest in me. I was only able to watch from afar as everyone else made their love to their partners. I turned and looked at him as he gave me a soft smile. His eyes looked over me as I blushed lightly. I was sure I was the color of a tomato by this point. He gave me a soft smile as I looked at him. I turned over and looked at the door once more. Worried that someone would catch the two of us making out or whatever you would call this. Loki’s eyes were filled with love as he looked over at me.   
“You make me feel like a man with a whole heart instead of just half.” Loki nuzzled into my neck as I looked at him lightly. I smiled and held him close to me. Loki smiled against my neck as I turned to find him cuddling me, holding me in his arms. A light blush snuck to my cheeks once again.   
“I already thought you had a heart. You wouldn’t be alive if you only had half or none at all.” I whispered as I looked at him. He smiled as I looked at him.   
“Then you proved I had one and that it was there all along.” Loki smiled widely as I looked at him. I nodded and smiled lightly.


End file.
